Wayne Enterprises Short Version
by TheJennyFromIceland
Summary: The Titans read in the newspaper that Bruce Wayne is going out of the country and that Richard Grayson will take care of the company while he's gone. Wait. Isn't Robin's real name Richard Grayson? What happens when the Titans find that out?


It was just another typical morning at the giant 'T'. The Titans (or atleast most of them) were enjoying their freshly made breakfest. Only Robin was missing at the table. But the Titans didn't worry about it to much. He often stayed up very late researching, so sometimes he slept in. And that was what the Titans thought was the case, but apprently they were wrong.

Suddenly, they could hear the mailman coming up to their front door. Beast Boy grinned, turned into a dog, ran away and came back after a few seconds with the newspaper in his mouth and smiling a dog smile.

"Aww, man. Now I can't read the paper." Cyborg complained while Beast Boy turned back into human form and took the paper out of his mouth.

"Why not?" He asked him.

"Because you've got your _spit all over it!"_ Cyborg yelled and put on a grumpy face. But Beast Boy didn't bother to listen to him. He was already reading the story on the front.

"Dudes! Listen to this!" He said and read the article outloud for the team.

_Richard Grayson takes care of Wayne Enterprises_

_Since Bruce Wayne will have to go out of the country for an indefinite time his heir, Richard John Grayson, will be taking care of the company. Mr. Wayne's adopted son, who is only 15 years old, has not commented on the case. Grayson is currently in a boarding school overseas and will be controling the company from there."I know that he is mature enough to take care of it for me. It will only be a few months, a year at most and I will return as soon as I can if any problem forms." Mr. Wayne says. Brian Delgome, an employee at Wayne Enterprises, disagrees on that comment. "The boy is only 15 years old. He'll never be able to handle a company this big. It's worldwide! And to be attending a school at the same time is impossible. I think that Bruce Wayne should have chosen someone else, someone older and more mature to handle this." But Bruce Wayne's opinion cannot be changed. "Since Richard will be taking over the company when I pass away, it is my opinion that this will just be a good training for the boy. I know that he will be able to handle it."_

Beast Boy looked up from the paper.

"I agree with that Delgome guy. I've heard a lot of stories about Richard sneaking out of his school to go to parties and stuff. And this isn't just a small store we're talking about here, this is Wayne freaking Enterprises!" Cyborg said and stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, Richie is a troubled teenager. I don't even know why a rich and famous guy like Bruce Wayne even adopted him." Beast Boy said as he sat back down at the table.

"Well, he did adopt him when he was very young. Of course he didn't know how he would turn out." Raven said, fairly interested in the subject even though she rarely was. At that moment Robin walked in. He was wearing a black suit, kept his cellphone between his chin and shoulder and was busy tying a tie. His mask was off and instead he wore dark sunglasses, and instead of his usual spikes, his hair was neatly combed. There was more hair on the left side, which looked very nice on him.

"..but that could cost billions. Don't we already have headquarters in Azerbaijan?... Then I don't think another one is necessary." He said into the cellphone, walked to the coffeemaker and poured coffee into a mug.

"...Yes, we can discuss it over the phone! Where else?... You expect me to drop everything in my school to come to a meeting in Gotham?... But Mr. Brown, why don't we meet half way?... No! I mean that coming to Jump City would be a lot easier for me. It's shorter away... No, just call me back when you're done. I've never been a fan of waiting." He said and by this time, the rest of the Titans were staring at him. Robin put the phone on the counter, sighed and took a sip from the black, bitter coffee.

"Dude. What was that about? And _why are you wearing a suit!?_" Beast Boy asked his leader. Robin quickly turned around so he was facing his team.

"Oh right. Sorry, I forgot about you." He said and put his elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen and put his head in his hands. Then he looked back up and noticed the paper in Beast Boy's hands. Robin ran to him, grabbed the paper and read over the article.

"Not mature enough!? Ugh!" He threw the paper away and it landed on the floor. Then he saw the confused looks on his friends faces. He sighed.

"I'm actually shocked that you guys haven't figured it out sooner." He said and took his glasses off. And in front of the Titans stood the one and only Richard Grayson.

"Oh my god, you're Richard Grayson!" Cyborg yelled and jumped up from his chair.

"Yes. Have you read the article?" The team nodded. "Yeah, then you should know what that phone call was about. I don't think that Robin will be around much in Jump for some time. Is that okay with you guys?"

"But Robin, you are not this 'Richard' that they speak off. You are just Robin. Or have you been lying to us the whole time?" Starfire asked, the most confused of them all. Sure, she had noticed all of the Wayne Enterprises buildings, but she didn't know what big of a deal this whole situation was. Robin smiled at her misunderstanding, but instead of telling her the complete truth, he softened it up a little bit for her so he wouldn't upset her.

"Robin's going on a little vacation, Star. But I'll be here, don't worry." He said smiling and sipped his coffee.

"I do not understand. You are Robin, are you not?"

"You see, Starfire, Robin... isn't real." Richard said carefully. Tears started running down Starfire's cheeks.

"He isn't real? What do you mean by that? Robin is standing here, in front of me!" She said between the sobs.

"What he means, Star, is that he made Robin up a few years ago. His real name is Richard. He just made Robin up so that he could keep his identity a secret." Raven said with her quiet voice and turned the hot mug of herbal tea slowly in her hands.

"Exactly. And when Bruce gets back, I'll be able to be Robin again."

"Dude! I just realized something!" Beast Boy yelled and stood up in his chair. Robin looked at him with a questionable look. "If you're Richard Grayson, then why aren't you in that boarding school?" Robin laughed at that question.

"I never went to a boarding school. I went here instead, to be Robin."

"But what about all of those stories? About all the hot girls that you date, the parties that you attend. All the juice?!"

"Yeah, there are usually pictures in magazines to prove it." Cyborg added.

"Being famous _and _a superhero can be tricky at times. The magazines need their juice and the city need protection. That's why I sometimes take saturday nights off and try to do as much as I can in one evening. Attend a few parties, make sure that paparazzies see me with a girl (sometimes two) and try to get noticed."

"So you really are that partyanimal-playboy like people think?" Beast Boy asked and lifted an eyebrow. As soon as he finished the sentence the phone started ringing. Robin picked up the phone, gave the group his famous smile and answered BB's question before he pressed the green button on his phone.

"Richard is, Robin isn't."

* * *

Before you exit this page, answer this question for me? Pretty please?

Do you like the idea of this story? I just did this short story in 10 minutes to give you an idea of it. I might make a long story with this idea. Probably for us who are tired of all the RobStar or RobRae stories that FanFiction is full of. So, you think I should do it?

I'm really sorry how terribly written this is! My stories aren't usually like this. I just wanted to get this short story on paper and give you the idea of it. If I make a long story about this, it will be full of details (and just well written in general) and I'll don't make them find out that Robin is Richie yet.

So post a review and tell me if I should do it. Thank you! :)


End file.
